Real Emotions
by Moon Star Goddess
Summary: Miyu has been thinking about her past. She then realizes how Larva has been there to protect her. She gets this sudden feeling, but how can it be? Aren't Vampires supposed to be emotionless? Or is it only a myth? Will be Larva+Miyu R*R
1. Is it Possible?

AN: My first VPM fanfic. I hope its good. Please review. I want to make this Larva and Miyu. Miyu is supposed to start getting feelings for Larva. I just think he is sooo dreamy. Without his mask on of course. I love his blue hair. ON with the Fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish i owned VPM, I love vampires. But I don't own this great anime. ._.  
  
  
In the shadows of a Night, walked a young girl. Her eyes were golden and were focused on her path. In one hand she carried her flute and with the other hand she wiped away the blood from her mouth. She smiled a bit, for she hadn't satisfy her hunger in days. And you know what happens when a vampire doesn't drink blood; they die.   
  
The teenager roamed about in the nights. In daylight she was a normal, well maybe a normal teen school girl. She is a mystery to her classmates because she talks in a very peculiar way. Maybe it is her wisdom. She doesn't get to close to the humans, she knows they could be a threat i her life. And when you live forever, it is impossible to have a friend. They will wonder why you never age, why you never grow, and they will wonder many other things.   
  
By night she spent her time hunting the Shinma, the evil demons that are on earth. This girl is known as Miyu, The Vampire Princess.  
  
  
Miyu stared up at the night sky, filled with stars and the moon glowing brightly. Once a long time ago, she used to have emotions. She used to feel pain, happiness, sorrow and anger. She remembered that night. SO many years ago. The night she remembered she found out she was a vampire.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Miyu had just arrived from school along with her friends Himisaka, Kera, and Ayumi. Both of her friends felt uneasy around her house. It was all dark. You couldn't feel the happiness in there. There was barely a kitchen, not to mention there were many bottles of some liquid in the fridge. Yet there was still food.  
  
Miyu's room however seemed normal. A typical teens room. Her favorite colors were red and white and her room displayed this. Red curtains, white sheets, dolls, and many accesories a person may have.  
  
Miyu passed by one of the rooms. Her parents were in there. Her mom looked as if she had been crying and her dad just sat there staring at a book.   
Miyu, was a very happy girl. She loved everything. Who knew that a girl so happy could change in one night?  
  
Once it had been evening, her friends left and Miyu walked back into the house and her parents came up to her.  
Her mother spoke up, "Miyu, your father and I have to tell you something of great importance. We know how your reaction will be but we need you to believe this."   
  
Miyu looked from her mother to father, who was just staring outside, and then back to meet her mother's gaze.  
"Mother, what is it?"  
  
"It is about time I told you. Well both of us. We are not who we really are, Miyu. And you are really not a normal human being."  
  
"Wha, What are you saying?"  
  
"Miyu, this isn't easy but think, why do you think your father and I go out at night and do our shopping at night as well?"  
  
"You like night? Many people do."  
  
"True we love the night. Daylight isn't that bad but we prefer not to be seen by the locals."  
  
"And where is this getting at?" Miyu was getting impatient. She knew she could take this.  
  
"Miyu, you are a vampire. but not only a simple vampire. You are a Vampire Princess. The shinma know that now is the time your vampiric instincts will have control over you. They want to baptize you as a member of the Shinma and the main ruler will come over tonight to do this process. Miyu, this is serious and I and your father won't let this happen. It will only cause pain in your life. We prefer you being a vampire then being a shinma. You don't want to go off killing humans for no apparent reason. Do you?"  
  
  
"But, don't vampires do the same thing? And wait, I am a vampire? I can't be. It's impossible!"  
  
"Yes vampires kill people but only for hunger and they kill only once a night, unlike the shinma who try to eliminate all humans from the world. You are the only one who can help eliminate the Shinma. You were born with powers to rid of the evil demons."  
  
Miyu broke down crying. She didn't know what exactly to do. She knew she wasn't going to cry in fornt of her parents, so she ran into her room. IN there was a glass of blood, just waiting for her to drink it.   
  
She ran into a corner ignoring the red liquid and started to cry. But in that moment her vampire blood had awaken. She walked slowly to the table and picked up the glass. She looked at it for a second and hesitated as if her old self was trying to drop that glass. In the next minute, she drank the blood. And she licked her lips. The she walked back into the corner and hugged her knees. She was afraid of what the night might bring.  
  
Miyu woke up about 11:59pm. She looked about her dark room. She heard someone's footsteps outside her door. Then she heard a high shriek and a loud rumbling sound coming from the room at the end of the hall. Miyu quickly got up and ran to her door. She opened it, only to find her mother there who hugged her with a drop of fear.  
  
Her mother walked with her onto the room and what Miyu saw next made her eyes gaze in awe and her mouth drop with surprise.  
The room was all red. Trees were around her and shadows were moving about. Then a low deep voice came from within. "Where is Miyu?" Her mother had spoken up.  
  
"I am not letting you baptize her as a shinma, we want her to stay a human or as a vampire since she cannot convert back. I am not letting you take her."   
  
Miyu heard the Shinma yell back that this was not possible and that Miyu would have to be one of the shinma guardians. At that time, Miyu's mom ran along with Miyu out the door and there Miyu saw the last of her father. Her mother and her were about to exit the house, then something had caught Miyu's mom.   
  
"Miyu, I can't fight this, please run away, run far off into the forest, try to escape the shinma. You are the Vampire Princess, the only one who can fight them off. Miyu run now..."  
  
Miyu couldn't get out words, she saw her mother for the last time that night and probably forever. She had seen her parents die.  
  
Miyu was now off into the deeper parts of the forest. She was close to town. Miyu couldn't run any further, she fell on the ground.  
  
A shadow loomed over her and held her in his arms. His face was masked and he wore a cloak around him.  
  
"Who are you?" Miyu had now seen him.  
  
"Do you not remember me? You went off in the night and I was there to kill you for the sake of Shima. Yet you had gotten to me first and you bit me on my neck, making me live an eternal life as well as your servant."  
  
"You are,, I think I remember but I'm not so sure."  
  
"You'll remember after you rest."  
  
"Why are you my servant? Don't be. I want you to be my friend."  
  
She smiled slightly, knowing he was the only one who knew of her being a vampire. He knew of what she went through a while ago. and he was there to protect her.  
~*~*~  
  
Miyu had awaken form that trance when she noticed someone standing right next to her. She looked up and noticed Larva was looking far off into the city, probably knowing her thoughts as well.   
  
Larva. He was the only one she could trust. He was her companion, protector, guardian, and friend forever.  
  
Yet she had seen more in him. She had actually started to think that he was someone more special. As if she might be feeling a likeness for him.  
But is it Possible? Is it possible for a Vampire to have feelings?  
Or is it only a myth that Vampires don't have emotions.  
  
  
AN: hehe my first VPM fanfic. I know the ending is good but I'm planning for a cute ending. It will be short, I don't have the time to write long chapters.  
Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Real Emotions

AN: I'm back again, i noticed a typo in my last chapter, what i meant is that the ending wasn't good. oh well. I'm continuing and this is my last chapter.  
  
  
Yet she had seen more in him. She had actually started to think that he was someone more special. As if she might be feeling a likeness for him.  
But is it Possible? Is it possible for a Vampire to have feelings?  
Or is it only a myth that Vampires don't have emotions.  
  
Miyu was uncertain of what she felt. Everytime she was around him, she felt safe, warm, protected. She felt like she wasn't alone.  
  
Yet what was she feeling? She felt weird, as if, oh I don't know, what's that human emotion called? Love.  
She never felt that way before she died or before she became what she is. So could it be? But vampires don't have feelings.  
Miyu knew this. But in all her battles against the shinma and in saving the helpless souls, she could see what they felt. She could smell their fear. She knew of their sadness and happiness.   
Miyu looked up at Larva. He was staring at the sky. It was a full moon, a sight he did like.  
  
Miyu then felt her self lean on Larva. She didn't know what controlled her but she was glad it happened.   
She felt so safe to be there. And she didn't feel loneliness. She closed her eyes and just felt as if she transferred into another world.  
  
  
~*~ Larva's POV ~*~ (3rd person)  
  
Larva was standing still. He saw Miyu sitting at the edge of the building staring into a night of darkness. She looked so preoccupied in her thoughts. She looked so sad. She looked yet beautiful.   
  
Larva stopped for a moment and rethought that. 'what? but how can that be?'  
He was questioning himself. He wasn't sure why he thought of that.   
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Larva was a shinma. His leader had sent him out to catch Miyu. He traveled over waters just to reach her home.  
Once he arrived he walked over the water and from where he stood he saw a girl. She looked so lovely, yet so sad. She was standing on the shore looking at the sea. Her eyes had a golden tinge.  
  
He called out to Miyu and she walked up to him. She looked as if she was arguing with her thoughts.  
Larva had his sword ready, and jsut when he was about to strike, Miyu stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
She leaned in. The next thing he knew, he felt something pierce his skin. He then felt a warm liquid on his neck and saw as Miyu backed away. Her lips were covered with blood. He touched his neck and saw that blood had been taken out.  
And there was Miyu, looking sad.   
From there on Larva was Miyu's companion. Always by her side.   
  
~*~ End of Flshback ~*~  
  
Larva noticed how the moon gave a nightly white glow. He did think she was beautiful back then. So was it normal he still had those feelings?   
Larva was taken away from his thoughts as he felt someone lean on him. He looked and saw Miyu. Her eyes were closed.  
He smiled a bit to himself. 'Even though she's a vampire, he looks like a heavenly angel.'  
  
He moved a bit but Miyu was now sleeping. Larva couldn't just leave her there so he held her in his arms. Even though where they lived was a bit of a long way, he still carried her. He flew into the night while Miyu slept in his arms.  
  
Along the way Miyu had opened her eyes to see that the scenary was moving. She lifted her head and saw a blur of colors. She then noticed she was being held.  
When she looked at the person, she blushed. She didn't think she blushed, for was it possible?  
  
She panicked and the next thing she knew she was falling from the sky. She must have been worried and accidently threw herself off.  
She hit soft ground. She wasn't that much injured but she couldn't get up. Larva swiftly went up to her helped her up.  
  
Miyu was getting up but at the same time Larva was holding on to her. He had his hands on her shoulder and arm. He couldn't stop staring at her.  
She got on her feet but noticed he was still holding on. She looked up at him and their eyes locked.   
  
Miyu felt so weird. She melted under his eyes.  
Larva was taken in by her golden eyes. He felt as if he were in a trance.  
Both stood there. Larva then looked at Miyu's lips and leaned in.  
  
Miyu didn't know what was happening. All she knew was that she was staring at Larva and now she her eyes had fallen on his lips and she was now leaning in.  
She remember she had seen humans do this before. But what was it called?  
  
Then Their lips touched. Miyu felt warmth. She remember seeing humans do this.  
Kiss. and now she was experiencing that. 'No wonder Humans do this.' She thought. She knew this was her first kiss. Yet she didn't want to stop such a glorious moment.   
  
Larva kissed her. He had actually done it. After all that time. All those years. He might be finally able to tell her what he felt. Now it felt as if he had human emotions. He felt different around her. He thought of Miyu to be attractive and she was definately more than just a friend. She was special to him. and she will always be.  
  
The two were standing there under the night sky, kissing. Both were in each other's arms and both had thought this wasn't possible.  
  
Then after a few minutes they parted. Larva stared into Miyu's eyes. She felt warm in her cheeks.  
Larva thought he should just tell her,   
"Miyu?"  
"Yes."  
"Miyu, I really care for you, you are so special to me. You're more than just my best friend, more than my companion. I really like you. I love you. I thought of you as the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Yet I didn't know how you felt. I don't know if the feelings mutual. I love you Miyu."  
  
Miyu drew back a little. Her face was a bit baffled. She didn't know what was going on.  
She then felt a smile on her lips and hugged Larva.  
"I thought Vampires couldn't have feelings. But that's just some Myth, a stereotype. I learned that I have gone through human emotions before and after becoming a vampire. ONe of them was realizing how special you are to me. Always there for me and protecting me and making me feel wanted.  
Larva, I Love you too."  
  
Miyu hugged him tightly and then she was the one to kiss him.   
Finally after all that time, she understood what she felt. She had gone into her mind and noticed that even though her soul wasn't there anymore. She still was and so was her heart. Larva smiled as he looked at Miyu.  
He always wanted to have a human emotion, yet he didn't know if he had one or if he could actually have an emotion. But now He knew. He knew, of an emotion that he kept to himself until now. An emotion that humans have. Something so sweet and yet so pwerful. And that emotion is Love.  
  
  
THE END  
  
AN: So how was that? yeah i know, not so good. I really couldn't think up of anything better. I have so many things to do and I don't have time to write something long. So review. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
